Rough Style
Rough Style (ラフスタイル) is a song by Momoiro Clover. It was released on August 30, 2008 as the 4th track on the album 3-B Jr. Petit Album. It is one of the first three songs by the group around the time they first debuted, along with Ano Sora e Mukatte and MILKY WAY. Details This song is one of the first three original songs around the time Momoiro Clover first debuted. The three songs also become their usual setlist in the street live events. The song was released in 3-B Jr. Petit Album as the limited venue CD in the Natsu Suta! '08 ~STARDUST section three 3-B Jr. LIVE~ live event on August 30, 2008. The song was re-released as the coupling track of their first single Momoiro Punch on August 5, 2008. The new recording of six person version of the song was released in the indie best Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi album on June 5, 2013. In addition, the song received a re-imagined acoustic version in the album titled Rough Style for Momoiro Clover Z. The song is one of the old Momoiro Clover songs that rarely being performed after their major debut. In one instance in the Dokusen! Momokuno 60-pun vol.4 live concert, the song was performed at the request of the audiences. In fact the song was requested by their dance teacher Yumi Ishikawa, it turned out that the members forgot most of the choreography and made-up their singing lines and dances. The performance was full of confusion and laughter. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Reni Takagi *Miyu Wagawa *Tsukina Takai *Manami Ikura *Akari Hayami (Only in the six person version in Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi) *Ayaka Sasaki (Only in the six person version in Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi) *Momoka Ariyasu (Only in the six person version in Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi) Lyrics Romaji = Toori o umeru hitogomi no naka itsumo to onaji kaerimichi tomodachi no hanashi wa uwanosora muishiki ni kimi o sagashi ta 'ai' toka 'koi' toka iu kedo shoujiki yoku wakara naku te demo kono 'suki' tte kimochi wa kitto 'koi' da to omotta kono michi doko ni tsunagatteru no kimi no michi to majiwaru to ii na kokoro no shimesu houe arukitsuzuke te iku yo kono eran da michi wo shinji te susun de miru warui koto mo aru shi ii koto datte kitto aru kono kimochi ga itsuka kimi ni todoki masu you ni ai taku te koe ga kiki taku te keitai ni te o nobasu kedo kimochi o satorare taku naku te kekkyoku nani mo deki nai mama mie nai ashita ni te wo nobashi te mirai o egai te mi ta kedo dou ni mo nara nai kinou o huiande yoru ga ake ta kimi no mune no oku ni aru hontou no kimochi o nozoi te mi tai kokoro no shimesu houe arukitsuzuke te ku yo kono eran da michi o shinji te susun de miru warui koto mo aru shi ii koto datte kitto aru dakara itsu demo oh! yeah! waratte itsumo kirakira kimi ni aeru kara tokini nayan dari ochikon dari mo suru kedo warui koto mo aru shi ii koto datte kitto aru kono kimochi ga itsuka kimi ni todoki masu you ni |-| Original = 通りを埋める人ごみの中 いつもと同じ帰り道 友達の話は上の空 無意識に君を探した 「愛」とか「恋」とか言うけど 正直よくわからなくて でもこの「好き」って気持ちは きっと「恋」だと思った この道 どこにつながってるの 君の道と交わるといいな 心の示す方へ 歩き続けていくよ この選んだ道を 信じて進んでみる 悪いこともあるし 良いことだってきっとある この気持ちがいつか 君に届きますように 会いたくて声が聞きたくて 携帯に手を伸ばすけど 気持ちを悟られたくなくて 結局何もできないまま 見えない明日に手を伸ばして 未来を描いてみたけど どうにもならない昨日を 悔んで夜が明けた 君の胸の奥にある 本当の気持ちを覗いてみたい 心の示す方へ 歩き続けてくよ この選んだ道を 信じて進んでみる 悪いこともあるし 良いことだってきっとある だからいつでもOh！Yeah！笑って いつもキラキラ 君に逢えるから 時に悩んだり 落ち込んだりもするけど 悪いこともあるし 良いことだってきっとある この気持ちがいつか 君に届きますように Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' Trivia *This song is the first song to portray their initial theme of "harmony" and incorporates Japanese traditional instruments. *The term rough style is a literal translation of Aragoto (荒事) a style of kabuki acting. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z